


Stay With Me

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy comforts Phil after he has a nightmare about the events relating to Maveth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson exchange for the prompt _"Stay with me." Coulson asks Daisy to stay, or the reverse._

"Phil, Phil, wake up."

Daisy's voice calls Coulson out of the nightmare he's been stuck in, and he feels her hands on his arms – the warmth of her touch is welcome since he feels oddly cold. He opens his eyes, squinting a bit against the brightness of the lamp on the nightstand.

"Daisy," he rasps, his throat aching – has he been screaming in his sleep? He hopes not.

"Here," she says, and passes him the bottle of water she's just cracked open.

"Thanks." He swallows several mouthfuls and feels the ache in his throat ease a bit.

"That was a bad one," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he tells her, feeling guilty. She needs her rest even more than he does.

"It's okay." He shakes his head, and she moves to perch on the edge of the bed. "Phil, really, it's okay." She tentatively puts a hand on his forearm and squeezes. "I still get nightmares, too."

He immediately feels sad. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "I didn't know, although I should've guessed."

"We all have our demons, Phil." She slips off the bed and he guesses she's going to leave, but somehow he can't bear that. 

"Stay with me?" he asks softly.

She looks surprised by the request, but she nods almost immediately, and as he sets the bottle of water on the nightstand, she pads around the end of the bed and slips under the covers beside him. He switches the lamp off, then rolls over to face her. In the ambient light he can just make it out when she smiles at him, and he shifts closer to her, then carefully puts his arms around. She sighs softly, gratefully he thinks, then slides her arms around him. 

"I've got you, Phil," she says.

"And I've got you," he tells her, because he doesn't want her to think this is a one-way street.

"Go back to sleep." She leans in and presses her lips to his forehead, and somehow it feels like a blessing, and that thought makes him return the gesture, earning him another smile, this one somehow shyer.

He closes his eyes, although he'd rather just gaze into Daisy's eyes, and gradually the warmth of another person in the bed with him eases him back into sleep.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

When Coulson next opens his eyes, there's daylight peeking around the curtains, and a warm body in his arms, and he's smiling even before he remembers the body is Daisy's. The smile fades when he recalls why she's lying in his arms (her right leg draped possessively over his leg, and her crotch pressed embarrassingly close to his morning erection): he was having a nightmare about Rosalind Price dying in front of him, of the trip to Maveth, and the death of former agent Ward.

He's about to pull away from Daisy when she hums, then presses her lips to his stubbly jaw, her leg hitching more tightly over his, and he feels a hot flush of shame flood his face, because she must realise he's hard, and whoever she thinks she's in bed with, it can't be him.

Her eyes flutter open, close, then open again, and she gives him a heart-stopping smile that is so gorgeous that he doesn't even consider the wisdom of giving in to his impulse to lean in and kiss her. She hums again, then rolls him onto his back and, moving with him, brings her body over his. He can feel heat between her thighs as she straddles him, and his cock seems to stiffen even more.

"Daisy," he groans: he can also feel her nipples, hard little points of flesh, through the t-shirts they're both wearing.

"Phil." She sounds very awake, he notices, right before she leans down and kisses him, rather less gently than he'd kissed her a moment ago. It goes on for some time, her tongue stroking over the roof of his mouth, which makes him throb with want, then her teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, before she kisses along his jaw to nip at his ear.

"Oh God!" He groans even more loudly than when she straddled him, and he wonders how he hasn't yet come in his pants.

"Not God," she murmurs in his ear, which makes him shiver with desire, and makes her smirk as she realises how sensitive his ears are. She grinds her heat against his hard length, and a "Fuck!" slips out unintentionally. 

She grins. "I'd like that," she says, and he immediately slides his hands inside her clothes, one slipping down to cup her ass while the other slides up her back.

A few moments later both their t-shirts are discarded on her pillow, and she's easing him free of his sweatpants. He can only groan, yet again, as she slides him into her heat, and then his brain seems to turn to mush and he can't think, all he can do is feel: her heat; her tightness; the press of her nipples against his bare chest; the brushing of her lips against his scar; the strength of her body as she rolls them over without losing the connection of their bodies; the tickle of her hair when she ducks her head to kiss his throat. His orgasm, when it comes, is an explosion of sensations and he's pretty sure he blacks out for a few moments, and then Daisy's climax tightens her body around his, and he realises he's gasping for breath now, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Jesus. Fuck! Daisy. Daisy." 

She smirks at him, looking smug, he'd swear, and then she's kissing him again, and in spite of the way his cock's softening inside her, he feels a surge of desire hit him, and he realises something he's known for a long time, but never really stopped to consider: Daisy undoes him. Once upon a time that idea would have terrified him, because he'd always preferred to be in charge, but now the realisation is a relief – Daisy would never hurt him, and she always does the right thing, so he's in safe hands with her – the safest he's ever been in. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth, if necessary (he already followed her into the temple in San Juan, despite having no way to help her – he just hadn't wanted her to be alone down there). 

"I love you," he whispers, and she looks completely floored, and it takes him a moment to realise it's not the words that he's said, but the fact that he said them to her, that has taken her by surprise.

"Me too," she tells him, and tucks her head under his chin, as if she has no intention of moving from this spot. He can only approve the decision.

"Stay with me," he whispers, and she tightens her arms around him.

"Always," she whispers back, and he cannot doubt she means it.


End file.
